Tiempo
by piramides
Summary: Si cambias algo en el pasado, por pequeño que sea, puede crear un sin fin de futuros; pocas veces terminara bien, y aun así ella tenia la esperanza de que si lo cambiaba tal ves nadie moriría.
1. Prologo I

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

1.- Huir

Los velorios son la forma para que mostremos nuestro respeto a los muertos; para sobrepasar el duro lapso de abatimiento o apoyar a los que perdieron a sus seres queridos, en fin una forma para descansar el peso de tristeza. Y aun así ella que había perdido a un marido excelente, no se encontraba en esa tradición. Se hallaba huyendo de un genin que la perseguía en su propia casa _"¿Por qué me encontraron?, 40 años huyendo de ellos y pudieron saber donde estaba" _su preocupación la distrajo por un segundo, en el cual no noto la presencia de tres personas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para huir…

— ¿Esta es nuestra prisionera?—una voz femenina hablo sin darse cuenta del problema que resultaba

—Sadako no se supone que rebeles tu ubicación así de fácil—molesto

Las voces cesaron en cuanto una lluvia de kunais cayó sobre ella, esquivaba cuantos podía, pero su estado de reposo además de la fatiga por la carrera le impidieron que evitara que uno se clavara en su pierna.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto?—no necesitaba respuesta, pero hacerse la inocente fue la única cordura que le llego a la mente

— ¿Eres ninja?‑ alguien mas había interrumpido su palabrería—con razón entraste a la casa tan fácilmente.

Palabras que no entendió _"si no me buscan por ser ninja ¿Por qué me atosigan?"_

—Kisho tú tampoco reveles tu ubicación—de nuevo regaño.

—Deja de molestar a mi hermano Taro

De nuevo el silencio reino, en poco tiempo la perseguida recogió cuantas armas necesitaba y se las lanzaba a donde habían sonado esas voces.

— ¿Por qué me persiguen?— insistió desesperada

Tenia una mínima oportunidad de escapar, oportunidad que desapareció en cuanto todo el cuarto fue cubierto de chakra, obviamente intentaban calmarla con un genjustu.

No podía hacer nada en su estado actual, por lo que sin querer ella misma doblego su resistencia.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Prologo II

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

2.- Sueños de papel

Sentía el frio de el suelo en su cara, se movió incomoda y regreso a su descanso, simplemente se dejo llevar por la paz que trasmitía el lugar, no sabia nada ni le importaba buscarlo, era como un recién nacido.

Tal vez no soñaba nada y solo fingía dormir, algo le decía que no quería descubrirlo.

Alguien toco su hombro sacudiendo el cansancio, los vio directo a los ojos y tubo ganas de llorar por una razón desconocida.

— ¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan?

—Nada, solo creo que me sentí un poco mal —recorrió con la vista el lugar— ¿donde estoy?

—No lo recuerdas—el niño hablaba inocentemente— vamos a casa.

— ¿casa? — respondió en un suspiro

No pregunto nada más y siguió sin vacilar a esa confiable persona en la que había depositado siempre sus esperanzas. Naruto se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a agitar su mano en señal de saludo, dirigió su mirada al las personas y no pudo evitar sonreír, solo demostraba ternura e ilusión en ese gesto. También saludo a su Inari y Tazuna.

El camino se hizo un poco tedioso pero valió la pena al ver a las puertas de Konoha frente a ella, sentía nostalgia y muchos sentimientos que por alguna extraña razón estaban ahí, no comprendía porque desde que despertó todo la hacía sentir cosas.

Entro y cada segundo se topaba con toda la gente que había conocido a lo largo de la vida _"¿Cómo habrán llegado?" _fue la única cuestión que llego a su mente, pero se disipo fácilmente cuando diviso a Ino, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi y Shizune.

—Frentesota ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?, tenemos muchos pendientes, es que no lo recuerdas — regaño con cariño oculto en cada palabra.

—Ino-cerda otra vez con tus insultos— frunció el ceño graciosamente— solo…

—Sakura-chan solo se perdió en el bosque, la encontré tirada

— ¡Naruto! — oculto una sonrisa en su grito

Ino meneo la cabeza —solo a ti se le ocurre perderse en un momento tan importante como este.

—lo siento Sakura-chan

Y como hace unos minutos, se sintió completa, esa era la única palabra que describía lo que en su interior se acumulaba, por fin no estaba sola

Camino a un lado de su amiga sin pensarlo, realmente no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas.

Las horas, días, meses, años pasaron, y seguía su ritmo sin molestarse en lo que a su alrededor pasaba, vivía en su castillo en el aire.

— Frente de marquesina ¿Por qué siempre te quedas mirando a la nada?

Ignoro su insulto que comúnmente respondería— No has sentido que algo está mal

— ¿Por qué estaría? ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar en un lugar tan tranquilo como Konoha?

Rio disimulando vergüenza—sí, creo que exagere

Pero un día comenzó una lluvia que no parecía querer pararse, como si el clima le dijera que huyera, pero a donde.

Los truenos, el sonido, la oscuridad absorbente, todo daba vueltas, le viento que no hacía más que estragos, el frio, la nieve, gritos, nada tenía sentido. Solo vivía el momento de destrucción. Ahí fue cuando su castillo se destruyó, cuando su sueño se desplomo sobre ella, y recordó, lo que por tanto tiempo suprimió.

—Sakura-chan tenemos que refugiarnos— grito en cuanto la vio oculta bajo una mesa

—T…u— titubeo— estas… muer…to

_"¿Por qué?"_ su interior gritaba cosa que salían como lágrimas y muecas horribles entre los sollozos desgarrantés .

Ya no había nada que hacer, sabía que ocurría, algo tan simple la estaba haciendo sufrir — genjustu

Salió de su escondite se sentó y comenzó a combatir el tan temible mal, comenzó sintiendo las presencias a su alrededor; la de los tres niños y alguien más, alguien poderoso, que en ese momento no presto atención; después los sonidos olores; tactos; para por fin recuperar la conciencia. Cuando estuvo fuera reconoció la presencia, no solo por la facilidad de sentir chakra si no porque su cara estaba frente a las suya, y no era nada más que alguien de los antiguos nueve novatos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	3. Prologo III

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

— ¿Quién eres? — fingir era y seguía siendo la mejor respuesta.

—Sakura no puedes mentir, sobre todo por el chakra que expúlsate, y que no quisiste cambiar el tono de tu cabello.

Frunció el estrego olvidado por completo su comportamiento ninja, nunca te des por vencida, y sigue fingiendo demencia en información clave— ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?

—Veníamos por una misión pero parece que nos encontramos a una Kunohichi fugitiva

— ¿Cuál era la misión?

— ¿Por qué debería responder?

—porque somos amigos.

Se quedo sin respuestas, y antes de que un comentario escapara de su boca alguien toco la puerta, sin esperar respuesta afirmativa paso y dejo una bandeja en un fuerte ruido.

—Taro dice que ella debe descansar— respondió despectiva volteo su mirada a él — usted también debería hacerlo Shikamaru-sensei.

E igual como entro se fue sin titubear.

—creo que me odia

Se extraño— no te conoce.

—sí, pero sé lo que es una niña enamorada celosa

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, no querían romperlo, porque sabían que cuando algún o de los dos se le ocurriera abrir la boca solo saldrían preguntas que no responderían.

Cuando se cansaron se miraron esperando algo— deberían tomártelas, Taro es un gran ninja medico

—son tus estudiantes, se ve que los conoces muy bien.

—creo que aprendí del mejor a ser un gran maestro.

Y ahí fue cuando lo incomodo se fue dando lugar a platicas sin importancia de tiempos pasados antes de la guerra.

Una carcajada salió de su boca—creo que ya es diferente.

—Si claro ese niño solía pasearse aprendiendo todo lo que Naruto le enseñaba.

—pero aprendió varias cosa muy útiles no lo puedes negar.

—el sexi jutsu va incluido, seguro que aun lo práctica.

—no creo que el hokague pueda hacer eso.

— ¿Hokague?

—después de que te fueras— y todo se volvió silencioso de nuevo, cada uno en su mundo donde cada uno se perdía en sus ideas, aun así ambas relacionadas.

— ¿Por qué huiste? — él fue el primero en hablar

—Creo que la niña tenía razón — tomo la medicina de un trago y se volteo en la cama sobre la que la tenían para poder dormir en paz si las preguntas incesantes de su cobardía.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	4. Prologo IV

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

4.- Shikamaru-sensei

Hacía mucho que no hacía muchos esfuerzos, así que no sabía porque le ardía; desde que se caso, desde que dejo el mundo ninja, no peleaba o se ejercitaba de ese modo. Abrió los ojos cuando una luz le molesto, se quito las cobijas y reviso el lugar, no era su casa.

Camino hacia la puerta con un poco de malestar, al abrirla oyó unos pasos, pero no fue hasta el corredor que recordó todo al ver a la pequeña.

Tenía una charola con comida y medicina, se miraron por segundos, antes de que Sakura recibiera un regaño.

—No debería levantarte, esta herida— en su vos se oía la irritación, y un poco de un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer— por qué no te vas a acostar.

—Perdón pero no reconocí el lugar— estaba molesta— después de que me sacaron de mi casa.

— ¡No era tu casa! — Grito enfadada— nos contrataron para sacar un intruso que en ese momento eras tú.

— ¡¿Intruso?

La niña hizo un ademan con la mano pronuncio lentamente— solo ve a tu cuarto.

Disgustad y casada por la pelea decidió ceder, se fue caminado arrastrando los pies, al llegar se recostó en la cama mirando nuevamente el techo.

A los minutos llego un niño, se sentó a un lado y comenzó a elegir la medicina.

—Y… — intento comenzar una plática— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Akira ¿y tú?

—Sakura

El silencio perturbador se prolongo por unos segundos hasta que la curiosidad de Akira logro que hablara— ¿de dónde conoce a Sikamaru –sensei? — Al mismo tiempo le entregaba un vaso con liquido desconocido, ella le miro interrogante— son vitaminas— respondió ante esa mirada, desilusionado, por creyendo que le había cortado la platica.

—Ah mmm— tomo todo de un sorbo— pues él y yo éramos compañeros en la academia.

— ¿t…u? — Tartamudeo— estuviste en la guerra.

— ¿Qué creías? — Le miro con superioridad— además sería muy vieja si hubiera aprendido cuando la guerra termino— pensó un poco y concluyo.

—Eres el primer compañero de Sikamaru-sensei que conozco.

—Eso es obvio— respondió rápido y su mirad ensombreció escondida con un gran sonrisa— creo que mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa— su cabello la tapaba, las pocas lagrimas cayeron, Akira solo noto el cambio de voz, segundos después, cuando se recompuso pregunto tratando de calmar el ambiente— y… ¿Por qué ese niña me trajo las medicinas?

—Es que estaba un poco ocupado— respondió despacio por el cambio ten repentino de tema— así que le dije que las trajera, aunque hizo un mueca, creo que no le caes tan bien —se tapo la boca— perdón

—no hay problema, yo también lo creo.

Comenzaron una plática amena de temas sin sentido, y de cosas irrelevantes, un platica que se disfruta; el le platico de cómo había cambiado la hoja y ella le platico del gran bosque en el que había estado viviendo, en esa tipo mansión, con su esposo.

Los días pasaron y la semana se completo, el único contacto que tuvo en ese tiempo fue ese niño, alguien que llego a considerar un amigo, no simplemente porque la cuidaba, sabia que los otros la vigilaban, o cuando dormía alguien mas estaba ahí; si no porque el la escuchaba, y le recordaba un poco a todos sus compañeros, aunque sabia que no los recuperaría, el se parecía en algunas partes, era algo completamente natural.

— ¿Konohamaru-sama? No crei que alguien lo llamara así.

—si él es el Hokague, es un poco raro…

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Sakura sellando los de el muchacho— lo bueno es que cumplió su sueño, pero… — pareció dudar— ¿Sikamaru nunca fue Hokague?

—el nunca quiso el puesto, y, según dicen, Konohamaru-sama, lucho por el, y le gano a Shikamaru-sensei, pero yo pienso que Sikamaru –sensei se dejo ganar

—posiblemete muy problemático para el— pero en el interior se Sakura sabía que Shikamaru pensó lo mismo que el "el niño sería mejor hokague"

—Entonces ¿lo amabas?

—Pues nunca supe, creo que me confundía — se rio un poco— es extraño, yo hablándote de el, alguien a quien creo que ame, y tu escuchando a esta vieja que no sabe lo que quiere.

—no estás tan vieja ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—cincuenta y siete, eres muy raro— se burlo, una sonrisa era clara prueba.

— ¿Por qué?

—me escuchas mis tontería de mujeres, creo que tenemos un problema.

—está bien ya no escucharé Sakura-chan.

Ella quedo petrificada por un momento pensó que Naruto fue el que le dijo eso, sus ojos volvieron a derramar lagrimas por los recuerdos. Él lo noto, tal vez por eso la había escuchado, porque ella sabía algo de la vida de Shikamaru-sensei, que ellos ignoraban.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	5. Prologo V

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

El sonido de su respiración inundaba todo el cuarto, su lento exhalar le daban un toque angelical si no la conocieras, su cabello, que había crecido con los años, estaba complétame esparcido; y aun con todo esto, con esa pequeña muestra de humanidad, que se supone que un ninja no debe tener, Sakura sentí que su mundo se caía, rememorando de nuevo el genjutsu en el que había quedado, siendo feliz en sus sueños, para que la realidad le cayera como un balde de agua fría al despertar.

Un gran suspiro, junto con el sonido de ella levantándose alerto al pequeño que estaba en guardia, la vio levantarse, coger sus zapatos, e irse por la puerta.

En el pasillo siguió su camino hasta llegar un poco antes de la salida, y dar vuelta en la cocina, lleno un vaso de agua y término por tomarla toda sin titubeos en un instante.

— ¿Qué quieres? — su voz sonaba ronca y en su cara había una mueca, casi le pareció extraño que fuera la misma Sakura-san de la que siempre hablaba Akira.

— Nada, solo hago mi trabajo

—Ah— se sirvió más agua— ¿y no te vas a ir?

—tengo que cuidarla

—Oye Kisho, ¿Quieres de cenar? — le mostro una sartén— mis amigos decían que yo no sabia, pero, no hay ningún problema por que lo intente ¿verdad?

Comenzó sacando una comida de la pequeña despensa

—Sabes, yo conocía a unos Hyugas como tú y tu hermana— le señalo sus ojos violeta grisáceos— pero no se mucho de su familia, solo lo que me comento un amigo.

— ¿Cómo los conoció?

—Igual que a Shikamaru— el niño puso especial atención, pues en esos cinco días cuidándola no había descubierto nada, solo le daba la comida, y ella le dejaba un pequeño gracias — ¿porque están tan obsesionados con el?

—el nos ayudo de diferentes maneras—respondió sin dudar, era ya como una respuesta programada.

—pues, esa, no es una buena respuesta, yo esperaba algo como, nos salvo la vida a los tres, eso es si es una buena respuesta.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, que creo un terrible silencio.

El sonido de comida freída, además del aroma, despertó el hambre, que debido al sueño había sido olvidada por el ninja. Un rugido proveniente de el estomago del pequeño, hizo que ella volteara para dirigirle un gesto— entonces… ¿quieres de cenar?

Un poco avergonzado encogió los hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa — por favor.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, esta vez la incomodidad fue remplazada por un pequeño lapso en el que solo se escuchaban sonidos metálicos de las cacerolas— sabes— su vos logro eco en el pequeño cuarto— una de los dos Hyugas estaba enamorada de un compañero mío.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Quién? —ella no se molesto en voltear mientras que el le dirigió una fija mirada—tu compañero.

—Naruto Uzumaki— una sonrisa se presento en su rostro — el más grandioso ninja — y volvió reír.

— ¿El héroe de Konoha?, así que Akira dijo la verdad, tu estuviste en la guerra.

— ¿Por qué se les hace tan genial esa guerra? Solo fue muerte y destrucción— aun cuando hablaba con el no despegaba la vista de la comida que estaba preparado— esta lista.

— ¿mm?

—La comida — dio media vuelta, el se sintió realmente mal al encontrarse con unos ojos lloroso— esta lista la comida.

El movimiento de los utensilios empezaba a inundar el desagradable ambiente, ella metía mas comida a su boca cuando parecía que Kisho le iba a dirigir la palabra, el por su parte intentaba tragar un poco de esa alimento, que dejaban un horrible sabor, quería dar disculpas por haber hablado de mas pero la comida se lo impedía de mas de una manera.

Sakura seguía mirado su plato, ella se sentía responsable por haber demostrado tantos sentimientos, pero mientras más miraba su plato, mas culpable se sentía, y utilizaba al comestible como escusa.

Cuando los dos terminaron lavaron los platos como si nada, y se dirigieron a un lugar que nunca debieron haber abandonado, la habitación.

* * *

Ella oyó cuando la perilla fue rodada, también los pasos acercándose, pero tenia mucho seño sobre todo por su cena, así que decidió hacerse la dormida, la persona parecía tener mucho tiempo, pero le fue difícil ignóralo cuando le movió el hombro.

—Se que no estas dormida— le replico cuando intento seguir el jugo por unos minutos mas.

Un gruñido se comenzó a formar Sakura, pero se fue ahogando en su garganta logrando un sonido verdaderamente e extraño.

— ¿Qué? — casi grito mientras se sentaba en su cama— ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

—No, alguien ha estado eliminado ninjas y viene en esta dirección, es muy problemático, pero mañana debemos movilizarnos—respondió medio aburrido

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundida— con tu ayuda y la mía podremos destrozar al maldito.

—Casi te vencen unos genin que no estaban completamente en forma y tú quieres pelear con un asesino.

—viene por mi ¿Por qué no me dejas?

—Eres importante para konoha y aunque sea muy problemático te tengo que llevar— le sonrió un poco sin dejar su mirada.

* * *

Los pasillos solitarios ahora tenían un nuevo huésped, más específicamente la puerta del cuarto de Sakura. El problema se produjo cuando la dueña de la habitación quiso salir, lo primero que demostró fue sorpresa, e intento levantarla, con un pequeño empuje de la puerta logro que la Kunoichi saltara, y la mirara interrogante, mientras que los recuerdos de la madrugada le llegaran.

Gina había decidido hacerle unas preguntas, pero paro ese sentimiento cuando oyó una conversación, al parecer su sensei le había echo una visita nocturna a su prisionera, porque ella solo la podría ver como eso, así que decidió espiar un poco. Al fina se quedo dormida después de que Shikamaru se fuera.

— ¿Disculpa?— la primera en hablar fue Sakura.

—Discúlpame— bajo la mirada mostrando una cara que nunca le había expuesto— yo te quiero preguntar algo.

— ¿si?

—En privado— le contesto mientras que sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo.

Al entrar en la habitación el olor de jabón, crema, champo, sudor, perfume y maquillaje la inundaron, eran olores, que siempre había distinguido en otros lugares, y ahora se mesclaban, algunos dulzones, otros refrescantes, otros simplemente se dejaban llevar y creaban ricos aromas, pero de algo estaba segura, esa era la esencia de Sakura.

—Yo... te quería…mmm…pre…guntar…— cada palabra la decía cada ves mas baja hasta que en un momento no pudo distinguir la siguiente frase, que era la pregunta por mala suerte.

— ¿Mande?

— ¡¿Te gusta Sahikamaru-sensei? — después de el grito se tapo la boca con una suspiro aun en sus labios, y sus mejillas, ya rojas, se tiñeron aun mas.

Lo primero que demostró Sakura fue confusión, después simplemente la miro a los ojos —no me gusta, el es un gran amigo— parecía seria— pero parece que a ti si.

—Pues…

— ¿Por qué?

—porque que

—porque te gusta alguien tan desobligado que casi te triplica la edad.

—solo te lo contar una ves— parecía que había recuperado la actitud de cuando se conocieron— nosotros teníamos otro sensei al principio, no éramos un gran equipo, uno promedio: pero día enviaron a nuestro sensei a una misión especialmente para el, un tratado, nosotros decidimos ir, escondidos claramente, fue tarde cuando— su voz parecía cada ves menos dura y mas perdida en sus pensamientos— descubrimos que era una trampa, lo vimos morir, logramos escapar por suerte, lo malo es que nosotros debimos decirle a su madre que había muerto, Kurenai no se merecía esto—Sakra solo abrió un poco los ojos— , así que nos pusieron una sensei muy viejo, incluso fue el maestro del nuestro, Akira dijo que lo conocía, y que estaba muy bien, pero Kisho y yo no opinamos lo mismo, en una misión, en que casi morimos, en la noche, hablo con nosotros, creo que nos convenció — finalizo casi en un suspiro.

— ¿quiere saber el pasado de tu sensei? — respondió intentando demostrar nada, cuando sabia que hasta Gina notaba que su vos temblaba.

—Si— respondió aun desanimada por el relato que acaba de contar— entonces oculta lo mejor que puedas tu chakra y ocúltate, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Aun cuando le había dado esa orden, ella sabia que su equipo también merecía saber, así que a los minutos Akira, Kisho y ella están ocultos en esa habitación

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? — había sido jalado de su cuarto, obviamente estaba molesto— se suponía que tu lo cuidarías, no le hiciste una promesa a Asumna-sensei.

—mande

—el bebe de Kurenai—en ese momento comprendió.

—las cosa estaba en caos, yo regrese poco después, además estaban adelantado a cualquiera que fuera geninn, después el titulo se le quedo.

—así que no pudiste salvarlos solo suplantarlo, ¡¿y como es que estos niños no recuerdan la guerra? Hablan de ella como si no hubieran vivido. — dejo salir cualquier sentimiento que había acumulado.

—no querían niños traumados, ellos solo recuerdan la guerra como algo lejano, no como algo que paso ase solo cinco años.

— ¡¿quien? ¡¿El consejo? Deberíamos dejarles de hacer caso cuando supimos que eran los causantes de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

—Cálmate, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Fue cuando reacciono sobre sus propias palabras, estaba desatando cosas que no debió sacar.

—Tus niños quieres saber

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que ocurrió— volteo a la pared— salgan, se que los tres están ahí

—Gina quería que te contara la verdad ¿no? — la pequeña solo asintió— pues para contarte la verdad seria mejor que te contara la historia del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente —sonrió un poco— Naruto Uzumaki era el ultimo en la clase, sonriendo, repartiendo la felicidad que tenia aun cuando los aldeanos no lo quería, cuando el era huérfano, y aun mas cuando el era el Jinchuriki de el kyuubi no Yoko — hubo un poco de temor en los ojos de los pequeños, pues aunque nunca conocieron a ese demonio, sabían mucho de los libros— con esa carga, siempre hacia tantas tonterías como decirme que me quería o como cuando suplanto a Sasuke, el último de los Uchihas que se conocía hasta ese momento, para saber que pensaba de el, hicimos los exámenes a gennisn y todos pasamos excepto el, pero al otro día milagrosamente vino a clases, fue muy extraño pero el al parecer el ya se había graduado.

Me toco con el en el equipo, junto con Sasuke, tuvimos misiones muy peligrosas, que sobrepasamos con la ayuda de Hatake Kakashi nuestro sensei, los exámenes chunin vinieron y ahí comenzó el inicio de nuestros problemas cuando nos encontramos con Orochimaru, le propuso a Sasuke irse con el para completar su venganza contra el hombre que mato a su cala, que no fue otro mas que su hermano, hubo un intentó de guerra y Naruto me salvo de nuevo, pero el hokague ya no sobrevivió.

Fueron a buscar otro hokague, Sasuke se encontró con su hermano, y tomo la decisión que nos tiene aquí, seguir su venganza, Naruto lo persigui por cielo mar y tierra, pero decidieron que era mejor que entrenara, el acepto viendo que no era suficientemente fuerte yo entrene con Tsunade-sama la quinte hokague. Tres años después nos volvimos a encontrar

No era el mismo, el odio formaba ya parte de su ser, intento matar a Naruto, pero Sai, un compañero que nos habían impuesto , lo ayudo.

El tiempo paso, Sasuke mato a Itachi, pero descubrió que su hermano solo lo estaba protegiendo y que matoa todos por ordenes, así que Konoha se volvió su enemigo, siete bijus ya habían sido capturados por Akatsuki, una organización que iba a crear un biju del jubi, supongo que ya lo han oído, la guerra se desato por proteger a todos los jinchurikis. La gente desaparecia y se encontraba muerta, terror y confusión era lo que se hallaba por todas partes, su maestro fue uno de los tantos que cayo en esa desesperación.

Naruto acabo con la guerra después de que todos sus amigos cayeran, y quedando como sus únicos seres amados o conocidos siquiera a Konohamaru, Kuernai-sensei y yo. Se enfrento a Madara y Sasuke, al primero lo venció con mucho esfuerzo, al segundo tuvo que dar su vida para poder derrotarlo, pero no pudo traerlo de regreso mas que como un muerto.

Yo simplemente hui, no quería pelear mas mis fuerzas se habían ido con el, cuando vi su cara ahí supe no volvería a ser la de antes. Me case y tuve una gran vida hasta que ustedes llegaron.

El silencio reino en la habitación y después de eso nadie intento decir nada. Saklura sonrió mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejías, y realmente aunque no pudiera borrar los recuerdos, por un momento quiso que desaparecieran.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	6. Prologo VI

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

El sol le daba directo en la cara, después de la confesión de su historia se dispusieron a llegar a Konoha lo mas pronto posible.

—pero aun así no nos conto nada del sensei— murmuraba, sabia que Gina estaba molesta por ese hecho, realmente no deducía porque se desahogo con esos niños y Shikamaru, pero, después de oír esos parloteos cinco veces exploto— si quieres— su mandíbula estaba cerrada, dejando largas a cada palabra que pronunciaba—saber sobre el problemático, porque no me dices que le pregunte, seria mas fácil que estarte quejando.

—Ok— le sonrió como si ese hubiera sido su objetivo siempre—gracias Sakura-chan

Sus ojos quedaron abiertos al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era manipularla, suspiro profundamente antes de seguir y alcanzar a Shikamaru, aun se preguntaba como había logrado recorrer tanto camino cuando era ninja, se podría decir que pronto caería directamente al suelo.

— ¡Hey! ¡hey Shikamaru! — Grito agitando la mano mientras corría — espérame— le dijo mientras de daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que casi parecía un toque—los niños quieren saber que paso contigo

— ¿Cuándo?

—en la guerra, donde mas— le sonrió y señalo con la cabeza hacia atrás señalando a los niños que ya los estaba alcanzados emocionados.

—Es problemático pero…entonces… —su cara y tono no cambiaban demostrando lo que había manifestado siempre, aburrimiento, pero su compañera sabia que el sonrió antes de preguntar, tal ves así se sintió Kakashi cuando quisieron conocer su cara— ¿Qué quieren saber?

—Todo— los tres hablaron al uniso.

—Creo que todo lo que les puede importar seria después de la muerte de mi maestro; Asuma-sensei, el siempre vio mi potencial, así que me entreno, no se la verdadera razón, realmente yo no participe mucho después de eso, pero hay algo que les puedo decir, Sakura siempre fue la mejor amiga de Naruto, pero yo escuche tantas cosas de el que pronto supe que es lo que sentía, supe su vida, y ese conocimiento no fue muy agradable, Naruto siempre nos salvaba, creo que parte de lo que aprendí era el porque de su acción, y cuando fui a una misión importante, como dos años después de que inicio la guerra, me encontré con Zetsu un miembro de Akatsuki, peleamos, yo utilice lo que me quedaba de chakra para derrotarlo, fue vencido , aun así mi cuerpo quedo lisiado durante días, cuando los Akatsukis vinieron a recoger a el cadáver de su compañero, me hallaron, en lo que yo creía mis últimas horas de vida.

Me tuvieron encerrado durante cinco años, sobreviví solo por voluntad, y por que seria un excelente rehén, escape cuando Konoha lanzo un ataque a la base de Akatsuki, pero tenia mi chakra reducido por los interrogatorios que solo llegue a una aldea cercana, y ahí unos ladrones me mantuvieron, porque creían que obtendrían una recompensa de Akatsuki, fue muy mala suerte para ellos cuando recupere mi chakra, regrese pero todo estaba en ruinas.

Sakura pensó en que clase de torturas habría tenido Shikamaru— creo que si me habría quedado, tal ves al verte aparecer, hubiera recuperado mi espereza— susurro.

El camino era largo y el sol no le ayudaba en nada, el sudor comenzó a resbalar en su frente, y después de que sitio sus pies temblar se sentó en el primer árbol que encontró.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-san? — la vos de Akira la alerto tomando en cuenta que no había hablado con el en mucho tiempo.

—Nada—respondió nerviosa— necesito un descanso.

Después de decidir que ahí seria el almuerzo se sentaron a discutir, y ahí Sakura lo noto; que cuando ya sus amigos habían sido enterrados, cuando las lágrimas ya habían surcado sus mejillas, que estaba arrepentida, de no poderles decir lo siento. No quería que le volviera ocurrir, así que acumuló el valor para, después de observar sus rasgos minuciosamente, decirles…

Pero todo paso tan rápido, que ya no sabia que decir, no sabia que decir cuando todo se volvió obscuro, o cuando después de la oscuridad vio los cuerpos de los pequeños genins desgarrados, o cuando decapitaron a Shikamaru, mejor aun cuando sintió ese chakra tan familiar que ella sabia que no olvidaría, cuando vio esos ojos rojos, esa mirada en la que no había nada mas que la nada; tal ves cuando lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru supo que el no volvería, pero, ahí estaba segura que si había esperanza en ese momento, ahora solo había un cuerpo vacio movido por los hilos de Madara.

Tal ves lo único de lo que se entero fue cuando vio esa escena desgarradora, los niños que por solo minutos había conocido, estaba muertos en segundos, su compañero que era el único rastro de esperanza que había crecido en ella, había desaparecido, y Sasuke, Sasuke lo único que le podía causar en este momento era miedo, no, ya no era miedo, era horror, odio, desesperación, ¿muerte?, no sabia que ese era su momento de morir, ni siquiera lo espero, pero, seria divertido que moriría con la sangre de sus recientemente creados lazos.

Y todo se volvió obscuro de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	7. Limbo

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Si realmente estaba muerta no era tan malo como pensaba, simplemente flotaba en esa inmensa nada, o lo que suponía que era pues no se había dado a la tarea de investigarlo, ¿para que? No sentía necesidad de nada, ni la mas mínima necesidad básica, pero, entonces, que hacia ahí.

No era el infierno de eso estaba segura, si no estuviera sufriendo, pero tampoco era el cielo, era un limbo. Que más podía decir, lo único que hacia era pensar, en su vida, en sus recuerdos, en sus sentimientos, en todo lo que había pasado. Llegaba a miles de conclusiones, todas con diferente variante, y esa sensación de frio que te recorre la espalda, mientras que un hueco crese en tu interior.

Ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, todo se había acabado en cuanto todos a su alrededor murieron, lo único de lo que realmente creía arrepentirse era de no poder salvar a nadie a su alrededor.

Si la guerra no hubiese empezado, si no existiera Akatsuki, si no hubiese ninjas, si Sasuke no se hubiese ido…

— ¡Sasuke! — Se sorprendió al poder hablar, no lo había intentado, pero algo le decía que no lo podía hacer, no hubo tiempo para pensarlo mucho— ¡idiota! —murmuro algo sin sentido por lo bajo y continuo— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Su vos poco a poco se fue cansando.

— ¡el fue!— lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos gimió mientras un impulso de enojo la invadió, el era el causante, y no se cansaba de repetirlo.

—Lo odio— su vos puso ronca, ya era casi un susurro— si el no se hubiese ido, se pudieron evitar muchas cosas, pero el tonto quería su venganza, no podía quedarse, Naruto no estaría muerto, no tendría que perseguirlo, la Hokague no habría muerto por su mano, Naruto nos hubiese salvado si no hubiese estado obsecionado, pero Sasuke nunca pensó en alguien mas que el y el sentimiento de venganza inutil.

Otra sesión de gritos se dio hasta que ya no podía gritar, y cuando habría la boca solo salían roncos intentos de sonido.

— ¿Entonces? — una vos salió de esa nada— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Ser la heroína? —Se burlo, aun sin conocer al atacante— eso no me queda

— ¿los dejarías morir? —la duda la hacia sentir culpable

— ¡claro que no! — se defendió—pero si no te has dado cuenta ellos ya están ¡muertos!

—pero harías algo

— ¡por supuesto!

Una risa se extendió dentro de esa cosa, y una luz cegadora la lleno hasta su interior, sentía el calor volver a su cuerpo, y las sensaciones rodearla. Era volver a la vida, solo eso podía describirlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	8. Un año de paz I

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

8.-Mi mejor amiga

Un suspiro ahogado alerto a sus padres, quienes corrieron rápido a auxiliarla, su pobre niña debió tener una pesadilla, como la anterior, ya llevaba semanas así, fue terrible el primer día que no paraba de llamar aun tal Naruto, un tal Sasuke y un tal Kakashi-sensei, tarde descubrieron que era el chico-zorro, un miembro del clan Uchiha, y del otro no supieron mucho. Después de semanas casi mese, de convencerla que ella no los conocía, y que eran solo pesadillas, dieron sus frutos pero no se recupero por completo, ahora tenían que cuidar que por la noche no se escapara.

Mientras que en la recamara de Sakura se preguntaba porque a ella le pasaba esas cosas, sus padres la creían loca, pero no era su culpa tener sueños con gente extraña, ni que fueran tan reales, por un momento aquella primera ves creyó que realmente eso había pasado. Pero después de horas de sedante, razonamiento y mucho esfuerzo, las grades ideas la iluminaron "eso no me pudo haber pasado mi" "y si fue así ¿Cómo regrese?"

Cada ves que lo recordaba se tranquilizaba, simplemente estaba exagerando un pequeño hecho. Durmió de nuevo con sus padres abrazándola, y susurrándole palabras de amor junto con caricias en su cabeza.

* * *

Al siguiente día tenia mandado, incluso con la fijación de sus padres para que se quedara en su casa. Estaba preocupados solo era una niña de seis años, no podían esperar mucho de libertad. Aun así ellos iban con ella, pero no estaba de más las precauciones.

Caminaron, y llegaron hasta el centro de Konoha, compraron una gran variedad de alimentos y adornos, pronto seria el cumpleaños numero siete de Sakura y tenían que celebrarlo, así que como un regalo especial su padre fue por unas cuantas flores para sus princesas.

La campanilla sonó dando a entender que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

—buen día señor ¿Qué desea?

Una niña lo había atendido, la miro estañado— mi papá pronto regresara.

Respondió a la pregunta invisible que se formo par darle una sonrisa de nerviosismo— quiero darles un regalo a mi esposa y mi hija ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Se sintió estúpido por preguntarle a una niña, pero era la única solución que encontró. La pequeña sonrió dulcemente, y le mostro, para su sorpresa, una gran variedad de flores.

La campanilla volvió a sonar— ¿cariño?

Su esposa había descubierto su sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—te habías tardado mucho y supusimos que te había pasado algo, te vinimos a buscar, y mira lo que nos encontramos,

— ¿supusimos?

—hola papi

—Sakura, linda, ¿Cómo estas?

—hace 5 minutos que la viste

Rio nervioso ante las dos miradas atentas que no reparaban en ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Entonces que le parece— al parecer la pequeña, tan metida en sus explicaciones, no se había dado cuenta de los otros clientes —o—respingo— lo siento, buen día ¿Qué desea?

La familia que no había reparado en su presencia, por fin le pusieron atención —buen día pequeña— su madre adelanto cada movimiento— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto.

—el gusto e mío Ino, yo soy Akemi Haruno, el es Kei Haruno, y ella— señalo a la niña, antes de que pudiera presentar su pequeña ya sufría otro de sus ataques.

— ¡Ino! —comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, mientras la abrazaba.

La otra al no saber que hacer simplemente siguió el abrazo.

— ¿Puedes soltarme?

Intento después de minutos en los que no paraba de sollozar. "¿pero que estoy haciendo?" "son solo sueños" intentaba convencerse, pero era imposible ordenarle a su cuerpo.

Solo al escuchar su voz y ver su rostro salto sin pensarlo mucho. Tal ves realmente se estaba volviendo loca, pero no le importo, porque su amiga, la que en sus sueños moría de un gran ataque por la espalda, estaba sana y salva…

* * *

Flash back

—Ino por favor— gritaba mientras le jalaba un brazo—espera, lo encontraremos pronto.

La voz que salió de su amiga parecía mas la de un muerto que la de vivo—Sakura, yo ya no voy por el, si estuviera vivo ya estaría aquí

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué buscas? — estaba desesperada, no podía perderla, ya eran demasiados— ¡que te maten!

—prefiero morir por algo y no ver como los matan a todos, lo siento, pero no me volverá a pasar.

Así había sido desde que Choji también pereció, pero no esperaba que el detónate fuera alguien que daría su vida por salvarla.

— ¡crees que a el le gustaría! ¡Si! ¡A Shikamaru le encantaría que dieras su vida por el!

—Por favor — los gritos cesaron y solo pudo ver esa cara destruida, esos ojos llorosos, y esa mirada gacha— es como si a Naruto le pasara algo, o como si supieras donde esta Sasuke-kun, como si pudieras rescatar a Sai de las garras de Danzo

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Como o que Ino se va?

Naruto entro al oír los gritos pero no es que todos los del refugio no los hubiesen oído ya.

—Naruto, cree que nos veremos luego tengo que irme, ¿no Sakura?, solo son compras, no me iré del refugió, tango que cuidarte.

— ¿enserio Ino?

— ¡Naruto! Claro que si tú crees que te mentiría— y sonrió como Sai ya le había enseñado.

—Nunca Sakura -chan

Naruto no era ingenuo, juro que los protegería, pero sus limites estaban cuando ya están muertos, porqué ni aun con un discurso alentador, palabras qu te entraran al alma podría hacer algo por ella.

Fin Flash back

* * *

Flash back

— ¡¿Por qué la deje ir?

Eran los gritos ahogados por las lágrimas y gemidos que soltaba cuando recordaba sus ojos, su sonrisa y su cadáver, una imagen digna de ver.

—Sakura-chan tu ya sabias a donde iba, yo también y su muerte la cargaremos los dos, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré cuando caigas.

¿Desde cuando Naruto era tan sabio? Ya seria así antes de la guerra o después, no sabía bien solo sentía el calor que el cuerpo de su amigo emanaba cuando la abrazaba, sus caricias tranquilizantes y sus susurros llenos de amor, en ese momento supo que ella no moriría, por el, y que cuando lo hiciera seria porque el ya lo estaba.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	9. Un año de paz II

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

9.- Uchihas

Era normal para su familia salir juntos y hacer las compras, pero esa mañana presentía que algo nada bueno, aunque era probable que tuviera que ver el comportamiento con Ino Yamanaka y sus mese de aislamiento; no era su culpa, aun así fue obligada a ir de nuevo al psicólogo, estar horas en un clínica y recordar que solo eran sueños. Simplemente salió arreglada con sus típicos vestidos, y siguió el camino que sus padres le señalaban.

Fueron a un nuevo mercado que estaba por una mansión de un clan, el camino mas fácil era pasar enfrente, caminaron sin notar a la gente que también daba un paseo. Eran unos Uchihas y aun cuando intentaba pasar desapercibidos no lograban del todo, no eran tan importantes pero su presencia era imponente.

Justo cuando transitaron a un lado de la pequeña un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa gente no era buena, gritaba sus subconsciente.

A los días sintió curiosidad, ¿quienes eran los Uchihas?, no había mucho, en los libros solo hablaba, de su línea sanguínea, de los más poderos héroes Uchihas, y algo relacionado con el primer Hokague. Aun cuando le preguntaba a sus padres ellos decían que no tenían mucha información de ellos, algo de odio al clan por un ataque hace mucho, pero no entendió, al final solo eran rumores.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	10. Un año de paz III

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

10.-Nervios

Los días cada vez se tornaban mas aburridos, hasta preferiría esa época cuando se volvió un poco loca, pero lo había superado, o al menos a eso se obligaba, tenia que mantener un bajo nivel. Quisiera estar con Ino pero su amiga se encontraba cuidando casi diario la tienda con su padre, y tomando en cuenta que eran muy chicas no podía ir sola. Aun recordaba esa ves que la conoció, era asombroso como sus sueños afectaban su comportamiento.

Extrañamente desde hace una semana se encontraba nerviosa, regresaron las pesadillas y todo su cuerpo le impedía acercarse a la calle del barrio Uchiha, ni siquiera cuando iba de compras con su mamá; tenían que dar un gran rodeo a ese lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba al día siguiente entraba a la academia, por fin cumplió sus ocho años, lo mejor de todo es que Ino también, por fin podría hablar con ella sin el inconveniente dela edad, al cabo serian compañeras.

Lo malo es que solo comenzaba el día y algo le decía que seria muy largo.

Su rutina era básicamente la de un niño pequeño, no había algo muy grande, solo hacia un poco de ejercicio, necesitaba tener una buena condición para poder ser nombrada ninja, o al menos entrar en la academia.

Pero aun cuando todo su cuerpo estuviese ocupada en ese ejercicio, su mente estaba mareada por problemas que no podía ver, si tan solo pudiera saber que hacer, sentía que debía huir.

Tal como lo imagino fue uno de los mas largos, no para de creer recordar a uno de sus compañeros, pero era imposible, ellos no existían, sobre todo el Uchiha, como alguien como ella, tan normal y sin clan le tocaría con alguien de tan prestigioso clan. Además no sabia porque le daba tantas vueltas, solo recordaba unas gracias que le había dado, posiblemente uno de tantos, no era tan inútil.

* * *

A la mañana sus ojos no quisieron despertar, una de las partes buenas de sus alucinaciones era los momentos felices, no habían muchos, tal ves una misión, entrenamiento, o momentos relajantes, eran casi como sus recuerdos, tan vivido el sentimiento de gozo, que podía pasar por algo que en ese momento existía, pero tenia que recordar, solo eran sueños.

Sintió un escalofrió, sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, quería llorar y no entendía el porque. Afuera muchas aves se fugaban a las afueras y algunos gatos se ocultaban, claro los demás parecían no querer notarlo, pasaron de largo todas estas señales. Y luego solo pudo imaginar lo nerviosa que estaba para imaginarse tantas cosas.

Salió a paso presuroso junto con su mamá y papá, era el día más feliz de su vida, si no fuera por la sensación terrible estaría a estallar de dicha. Al llegar el Hokague ya le estaba dando el discurso de bienvenida, palabras de aliento para la pequeña, aun sintiendo el pequeño deja bu. Claro no era algo que en este último año no hubiese sentido.

Al encontrarse a Ino no dudo en saludarla, las dos estaban en el mismo curso, paso frente a todos, y se sentó en una banca, todos estaba emocionados, inclusive la gente que no había querido levantarse de su cama.

Al tiempo entro un niño que llamo la atención no solo por su aspecto si no por los murmullos que los seguían el es el Uchiha que iba a entrar comentaban los profesores, mientras que otras niñas suspiraban.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?¡traidor! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Vete!, —murmuraba, al tiempo de levantarse, sus ojos están llorosos, su furia era incrementada por la cara de tranquilidad del niño, aunque no lo notaba por completo su puño comenzaba a acumular chakra, lo sentía un poco, pero, no era posible todo lo que vio era un sueño ¿o no? Podría haberlo golpeado ahí, pero su amiga se interpuso agarrándola por el brazo.

—Sakura tienes que calmarte, son solo sueños— reconocía los síntomas y no dudo en actuar como los señores Haruno, era la única salida para que no hiciera una locura. Antes de que agregara mas el maestro entro seguido por un niño que sonreía burlonamente, aun así demostraba lo infantil que era, toda su imagen lo resaltaba. Ahora no había furia, la nostalgia la invadió, si ese era un día raro, pero el más feliz de su vida, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	11. Un año de paz IV

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

11.-Itachi Uchiha

No supo como reaccionar, así que no lo hizo, se alejo de los dos solo observándolos de lejos, como Naruto hacia amigos y contaba bromas, y Sasuke, muy a sus sorpresa, sonreía un poco a la ves que se esforzaba por ser el mejor, cosa que nunca noto antes. Realmente tan abstraída en sus mundo estaba que simplemente ignoro a todos los demás para poder captar cada cara que sus compañeros hacían. Tal ves no era tan malo como pensaba tener esos recuerdos, podría hacer una historia.

De camino a casa noto que los animales corrían a refugiarse cada ves mas ya no sabia que era los que causaba tanta desastres porque todo parecía indicar un día cada ves mas malo aun cuando estaba a punto de acabar.

Al llegar, simplemente se sentía rendida, pero ahora el presentimientos de semanas la estaba acosando, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dormir, no tardo mucho en cumplir su deseo.

"Gracias Sakura" un chico pelinegro le decía mientras la noqueaba "tu no sabes lo que es perder toda tu familia" "Naruto, por favor, ya no busques a Sasuke" "El es un traidor, toda Konoha lo sabe" "Yo moriré contigo" "Sakura yo te sostendré cuando caigas" "Sakura no mueras y se feliz". Todas estas palabras venían de personas a la que no lograba ver, unos niños, una mujer, mucha gente, otra ves las pesadillas estaban aquí. Tenia que correr, pero ¿A dónde?, paso toda sus casa sin darse cuenta, simplemente tenia que huir de los sueños, de las alucinaciones, ya no quería soñar de nuevo, ya no quería ver a sus seres queridos morir de diferentes y horribles formas, ya no quería ver a los demonios que en algún momento fueron humanos, quería esconderse, quería a su familia consolándola, quería, simplemente ya no quería sufrir.

Cuanto había corrido, no supo, tal ves ya estaba por los bosques de Konoha, o en otra aldea, no recordaba ser tan rápida, pero que importaba, todo era un perdida de tiempo, ver bosques, o el desierto, sentir frio o calor, escuchar tormentas o heladas. Nada, no hay nadie, no hay ningún lugar, no existe nada que la reconfortaría, solo estaba ella en una confusión total.

Pero se freno, pensó que sus pies ya no querían seguir, pero al sentir un impulso de supervivencia no dudo en obedecerlo, para que cinco segundos después pasara un ninja, mejor conocido como Itachi Uchiha destrozando todo a su paso, en lugar exacto donde se hubiese quedado, el solo al verla, le dirigió una mirada quedada, para después noquearla.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


	12. Un año de paz V

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

12.- Despertar

La había noqueado, pudo haberla matado sin problemas pero simplemente la noqueo; sabia que no fue sus imaginación esas lágrimas que vio, y si todo concordaba, era verdad.

La imagen se repetía muchas veces, al igual que toda su vida, y pensar que la muerte de un clan tenia que efectuarse par que ella reaccionar, no estaba loca ni algo por el estilo, no había explicación de su regreso, pero aun así ella estaba aquí y no dudaría en salvar a todos y mas aun a sus seres mas cercanos.

Si tan solo lo hubiese recordado antes, podría haber echo algo con el clan Uchiha, pero ahora… ya todo estaba perdido para toda esa gente, aun así no se daría por vencida.

Salvaría a todos los que podía, se juro que todos los que conoció vivirían después de su muerte, ya no vería, a nadie sufrir.

Así que despertó, se encontró en su casa con la ropa que había salido, solo fue un recordatorio, de algo que le hubiese servido hace mucho, no fue un sueño, al menos agradeció mentalmente a Itachi que tuvo la amabilidad de traerla, si los del consejo o el Hokague se enteraran que alguien mas lo había visto la matarían o a Sasuke, que si lo pensaba no seria tan mala idea, un problema del cuan librase, desecho esa idea y recordó que lo necesitaba, para cumplir su sueño inútil de felicidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D.


End file.
